30 Days with iot
by TheDevil ParkByun
Summary: Sebuah pertaruhan konyol yang membuat Baekhyun terasa hidup di neraka.. dan ia menyesali kekalahannya dan menyetujui begitu saja taruhan itu.. "aku pastikan kau akan menerima pembalasan dariku, Park!"/ CHANBAEK! BOYXBOY


_ 30 days with mr. Idiot_

(Part 1)

Pairing: Chanbaek

Rate: T

Ganre: Romans/comady

Warning: BoyxBoy. BoysLove, OOC, Ytpo bertebaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. This Baekhyun Pov..

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari tersialku sepanjang sejarah hidupku, bagaimana tidak sial kalau aku harus menjadi pelayan dari si berengsek dan si idiot Park Chanyeol,selama satu bulan kedepan, gara-gara aku kalah dalam taruhan menebak warna Bra guru Choi.

Sekilas tentang guru Choi, dia itu salah satu guru wanita di sekolahku, dia selalu merasa paling sexi dengan badannya yang besar dan bulat itu, dia selalu memakai baju tipis yang memperlihatkan lipatan perutnya, dan tentu saja memperlihatkan warna Branya, yang selalu di jadikan bahan taruhan oleh anak-anak satu kelasku, yang seluruh penghuninya kelebihan hormon dan autis itu. Terutama orang bernama Park chanyeol itu yang raja dari segala keautisan, dan sekarang aku harus menjadi pelayannya selama 30 hari, bisa aku bayangkan aku akan menjadi apa, mengikat dia seperti memiki dendam kusumat padaku, setiap hari dia selalu mengerjaiku, entah itu menggantung tas ku di atas pohon, atau mengambil celana olah ragaku yang berakhiran aku harus mengikuti pelajaran olah raga dengan hanya memakai celan boxer spongebob ku saja, dan menjadi bahan ketawaan dari semua orang yang ada di sekolah, dan aku benci saat melihat tawanya yang seperti setan itu.

"AKU TIDAK MAU, kau pasti bermain curangkan" Tuduhku, ya pasti dia bermain curang karena sedari tadi dia terus saja tertawa bersama antek-anteknya, yang seperti kopi dan susu itu.

"Aku kan datang terlambat, jadi bagaimana aku bisa bermain curang" Sergahnya dengan seringaian, aku ingin merobek mulutnya itu rasanya.

"Sudah terima saja nasib mu Byun baekhyun" Lanjutnya sengaja menekankan namaku, aku tidak sudi menjadi pelayannya sungguh demi kolornya lee soman kepla sekolahku yang botak itu aku tidak mau, jadi pelayannya.

"Sudah tak apa baek, lagian chanyeol itu tampan, setidaknya kau beruntung bisa dekat dengannya" Aku memelototi kyungso, bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai fikiran seperti itu, apa mata besarnya sudah buta?, wajah idiot seperti itu di bilang tampan.

"Dan juga dia kaya baek, kau tidak akan kelaparan dia akan senang hati memberimu makan" Kenapa semua teman-temanku jadi membelanya, bahkan xiumin pun ikut-ikutan membelanya, sebenarnya aku ini teman mereka atau bukan sih?, aku melirik dia yang sedang bicara dengan teman-temannya, Kai dan Sehun, yang seperti kopi dan susu iitu.

sambil tertawa, aku merasakan firasat yang buruk. Tapi bukan Byun baekhyun namanya jika harus menyerah begitu saja, aku akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah menjadikanku pelayannya, lihat saja nanti Park chanyeol kau pasti tidak akan tahan lama-lama bersamaku.

Tepat bersamaan dengan bel istirahat di si idiot Chanyeol sudah ada di depan ku, dan menarik ku begitu saja, jangan tanyakan kyungso dan xiumin yang hanya diam saja sambil melambaikan tangan di iringi senyuman manis yang membuatku ingin menjambak rambut mereka, ingatkan aku nanti untuk mencabuti satu persatu rambut mereka.

"Belikan aku makanan" Perintahnya saat kami sampai di kantin, bahkan aku belum sempat untuk duduk dia sudah main perintah saja.

"Mana uangnya" Aku menjulurkan tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Pakai uangmu" Hei, bahkan uang jajannya jauh lebih banyak dari ku dan sekarang dia meminta uang jajanku yang sedikit itu, bahkan aku sudah hampir dua bulan tidak jajan untuk membeli laptop baru, karena laptop lamaku rusak karena ulahnya dulu yang menyiram tasku yang di dalamnya ada laptot tersayangku dengan air.

"Aku tidak punya uang"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu" Aku menunjukan kantung celanaku yang memang kosong padanya, beruntung aku menyimpan seluruh uang jajanku di rumah dan hanya membawa beberapa koin uang saja untuk naik bis.

"Lihat aku tidak punya uang, gara-gara kau aku harus puasa jajan selama dua bulan untuk membeli laptop baru" Mengingat lapetop tercintaku yang sudah tenang di alam sana membuatku kesal,apalagi eomma yang bersikeras tidak mau membelikanku laptop baru, eomma apa yang kamu lakukan itu jahat.

Dia merogoh sakunya dan memberikanku beberapa lembar uang serta menyebutkan makanan apa yang harus dipesan, ada bubur abalon, salad sayur, burger vegetarian dan jus brukoli, ewwww itu semua makanan yang tidak aku suka, aku ini sejenis karnifora jadi pantang bagiku makan dedaunan seperti itu, walau ada bubur abalonnya sih tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka makanan yang bertekstur lembek seperti itu.

Setelah melakukan perjuangan antri yang sangat panjang serta berjuang membawa makanan itu akhirnya aku samapai juga di meja dimana dia duduk dengan manisnya.

"Lama sekali" Gerutunya, yang membuat darahku naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kalau mau cepat beli sendiri" Aku mendaratkan pantatku tepat di depannya, memberikannya tatapan tajam, berharap aku punya mata laser seperti superman sehingga aku bisa melubangi kepalanya itu.

"Cepat makan" Apa dia barusan menyuruhku memakan makanan menjijikan itu?, yang benar saja, aku sudah membelinya dan sekarang dia menyuruhku memakannya juga?, eewww itu menjijikan, aku bukan kambing yang makan dedaunan.

"Tidak mau aku tidak mau ma..."

Mataku sukses melebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan juga kenyal di bibirku, dan rasanya sangat manis, eh tunggu apa baru saja aku mengatakan bibir si idiot ini manis, aku pasti sudah gila, saat aku hendak menjauh aku merasakan lumatan kecil, oh berengsek kenapa aku menyukainya, back to earth Byun baekhyun yang menciumu itu si idiot park chanyeol yang selalu menghancurkan harimu, akhirnya saat aku menemukan kesadaranku kembali aku mendorongnya dan menarik udara dengan rakus, aku melihatnya sedang tersenyum padaku, tapi hei ada apa dengan senyumnya kenapa sangat berbeda sekali, senyumnya sangat lembut dan membuatnya jauh lebih tampan, apa yang terjadi padaku?, kenapa aku malah jadi malu seperti ini?, eomma anakmu ku rasa sudah gila.

"Cepat habiskan makanan itu, atau aku akan menciumu lagi seperti tadi" Dia menggerling nakal, kalau saja wajahku tidak terasa panas karena malu sudah aku lempar dia dengan bubur abalon di depanku. Dengan berat hati aku memakan bubur abalon itu, dari pada dia menciumku lagi dan menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni kantin, walau aku suka dengan cimannya itu.

"Bibirmu ternyata sangat manis"

Perkataannya itu sukses membuatku tersedak dan dengan bodohnya aku mau mengambil begitu saja jus brukoli dari tangannya yang sukses membuatku mual ingin muntah, segera aku berlari meninggalkan dia yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak, sialan kau park chanyeol.

Sampai dikelas aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas meja, aku mengeluarkan semua isi perutku sampai aku merasa lemas seperti ini, rasanya aku seperi ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil, kepalaku juga pusing, aku ingin pulang tidak mau sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Baek gwenchana?" Tanya kyungso hawatir, apa dia tiak melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini?, tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja.

"Baek kau terlihat sakit" Ya aku sangat sakit xiumin, sakit hati sampai aku ingin membunuhnya.

"Apa yang chanyeol lakukan padamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau benar xiu chanyeol dengan senang hati memberiku makan" Kataku lirih.

"Itu bagus dong baek" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Dan kalian tau dia memberikanku makanan yang paling aku benci,aku memakan bubur yang seperti muntahan itu dan jus brukoli satu gelas besar, kalian tau kan aku tidak bisa memakan itu semua" aku mengankat kepalaku dan menegakan tubuhku untuk duduk, sesaat kepalaku terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Kenapa tidak kau tolak saja"

"Sudah aku tolak, tapi dia mengancamku akan..."

"Akan apa?" Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau dia akan menciumku pada mereka, apa yang mereka katakan nanti kalu aku telah berciuman dengan si idiot itu.

"Dia akan mengirimkanku sayuran setiap hari" Maka hanya itulah jawaban yang aku berikan pada mereka, sekilas aku melihat nya melirik padaku, tapi aku tidak perduli, aku masih kesal padanya.

_ TBC _

Hoy hoy mian kalau ceritanya gaje, lagi dapet ilham pas mau tidur, dan mian kalo pendek akunya keburu ngantuk. Semoga suka lah, kalo gak suka jiga gak apa-apa tapi tetep harus baca.  
Lah ko malah maksa gitu.  
Ya pokonya semoga kalian suka.  
Annyeong...


End file.
